pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 33. Synopsis Missy's vision of knowledge and reality is challenged by hallucinations. Diamond and Pearl are caught up in the illusions, too, but the latter finds out the weak spot behind Mismagius' illusions. Missy looks at Pearl, and has an idea on how to win the battle. Chapter Plot Pearl looks at Fantina, whose Mismagius defeated all of missy's Pokémon but Lax. Pearl wonders why is Lax stretching its tongue out, and sees it is also affected by the illusion. Fantina admits she did study a lot, even her opponents to counter their moves. Due to that, Mismagius offers Lax an illusion of all the food in the world. Pearl facepalms himself, while missy is overwhelmed. Pearl asks her to calm down, while Lax is eating the food, as it forgot it is in the middle of the battle. Three berries hover above Lax, who attempts to eat them, only that the berries are an illusion of Mismagius. The latter fires Energy Ball, hitting Munchlax. Pearl asks Diamond what to do, and is disappointed that Diamond is caught in the food illusion, too. Pearl is nevertheless overwhelmed, as is missy, with the headaches. He begins to understand that they underestimated Fantina, since the tactics he taught missy cannot even be used at all. Pearl continues eating, and goes through a corridor. Pearl runs towards him, who falls off the edge of the floor, and is caught up in the food illusion. Pearl considers him lucky, and realizes Diamond is caught up in the same food illusion. He looks at his Pokédex, seeing that Mismagius can also chant mutterings that bring luck. Pearl realizes while missy is tormented, Diamond is actually enjoying the illusion, stating people behave differently to it: missy, who has a strong sense of reality, is in pain. Diamond and Lax aren't suffering at all, and has an idea. Missy sees she will lose if Lax continues its behavior. Fantina goes to finish the battle, but before she does, Pearl comes with a giant ice cream and a donut. Missy looks at him, as Pearl eats the food and uses a Baltoy as a seesaw, as he is enjoying these things. He hopes missy gives in to the illusion like Lax does to finish the battle. Much to his pleasure, missy joins Lax in eating food, playing around and smelling flowers, too. Fantina is annoyed that missy isn't serious about this battle, and has Mismagius use Energy Ball. Pearl sees Lax's movements are in sync with missy's, and she can even give it commands. Suddenly, a giant ball falls on Mismagius, who faints from the attack. With Mismagius down, the illusions disappear. Fantina recognizes that Lax used Fling, whose power depends on the item thrown, and Lax threw the Iron Ball. Pearl admits from the items they uncovered at Celestic Town, the Iron Ball was the most interesting one. Missy explains that they did have Lax wear the Iron Ball, for even if the item reduced Lax's speed down, it was already a slow Pokémon. Pearl also notes that Fantina said that the fastest Pokémon is the last to act, which alluded that she used Trick Room. Missy points that's how Lax became so fast and defeated Mismagius. Fantina admits her defeat, seeing the two studied her well, and offers missy the Relic Badge, who sees this is her fifth Gym victory. The statue asks Fantina is it all right to offer missy the victory, since Pearl helped her win with his advice. Fantina doesn't matter, considering nobody has defeated her illusion tactic in years, and is proud of missy to have achieved that. In addition, she explains the viewers were affected by the illusion, too, and they couldn't have offered advice. She refers to the statue as the Sinnoh Chairman. Fantina is amused by the smart kids, and asks them to study and play hard. She does wonder what happened to Diamond: the group sees him on the previous floor, having two Poké Balls on his eyes. Diamond claims he is Poké-ay, and missy and Fantina giggle to that. Pearl notes Diamond hasn't recovered from the illusion, and tells him that his act is amusing Fantina. Since the kids haven't gone to Canalave City, Fantina pulls missy to visit its library. She turns the TV on, stating news are reporting about a conference being held in the library. Much to her surprise, the news spell out that a Pokémon Research has gone missing. Debuts Move *Energy Ball Item *Relic Badge *Iron Ball Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 33 chapters